Nunca
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: porque nunca es suficiente...


**Nunca es suficiente**

_**By:**__Xyk-july_

:3

(Perspectiva de Iori)

…

Caminábamos uno cercas del otro, me sentía como un imbécil tratarla así, la quería, la amaba, como es que pude dejarla.

—". . ."

—". . ."

—"quieres…"

—"…iori la verdad no…no quiero hablar y en especial contigo…"

—"…hablando de temperamento…"

Me miro molesta, no me quiso ver a la cara y cruzó sus brazos, volteé al otro lado me sentí peor que cuando pierdo contra Kusanagi.

Y me sentía aun peor al saber que lo estaba defendiendo. Tenía a Kyo Kusanagi siguiéndome, junto con Shingo, su aprendiz.

Me moría por disculparme, la tenía tan cercas pero cada segundo que pasaba cada paso sentía que me separaba mas y mas de ella.

Mis latidos se aceleraban al verla y sentia que se salteaba un latido por cada vez que respondia fríamente a alguna de mis preguntas.

—"…porque estas siguiéndome a casa...?"

—"vengo por mis cosas"

—"s-"

—"no vengo a pasar tiempo contigo solo vengo por mis cosas y me voy"

Voltee a ver a otro lado mientras buscaba las llaves, busque por unos segundos por mi llavero, al sacarlo me dio un poco de pena, era un llavero con un patito amarillo, bastante chico para caber en mi bolcillo.

—"lindo llavero…"

Kyo dijo al verlo mientras abria la puerta, ni me moleste en insultarlo, lo único que me importaba ahorita mismo era estar con Vice.

—"…empezare por llevarme mi llavero"

Dijo Vice, mientras entraba a mi apartamento, era raro verla así de callada, casi siempre sonreía al estar cercas de mi, debi de decirle que la amaba.

Fue directo a mi cuarto, la segui lentamente y me recargue en la puerta.

—"asi que solo bienes por tus cosas…"

—"si"

—"…ya tienes lugar donde quedarte-"

—"si, y si no te importa quiero empacar mis cosas"

Respondio con el mismo tono que cuando se enojaba, vi como separaba mi ropa de la suya y despues de terminar de empacar toda su ropa se fue directo al baño donde guardaba sus aretes y estaba su sepillo de dientes.

no hecho en su maleta la camisa que tanto le gustaba robarme, ni los bóxers que mas le gustaban.

Volte a ver la sala, me recargue a la pared que estaba de frente a la puerta del baño.

—" no vas a alistar también la maleta de Mature?"

Di 2 paso para acercarme a la puerta del baño

—"No ella puede venir y hacerlo por si sola y también pasar a ver cómo está el colchón de tu cama"

Me respondió golpeando mi pecho con su hombro y se dirigió de nuevo a nuestra antigua habitación, donde pasamos la mayoría de las noches juntos.

Y la misma habitación que me traería un dolor intenso, el dolor de un corazón roto.

No respondi solo volte a ver el piso, le vante tantito la mirada, y camine lentamente y guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—"seguiras en esta ciudad"

—"no"

—"south town..?"

—"no me voy para estados unidos"

Me conguele en el lugar donde estaba parado, saque mis manos de los bolsillos me meti al cuarto y la mire al los ojos despues de que ella agarro sus novelas graficas.

—"estados unidos?! No cres que es un poco…"

Azote mi mano contra el buro.

—"lejos de ti? Si y me agrada la idea!"

Dijo de la manera mas fría que pudo con ese tono que mandaba escalofríos por mi espalda y me hacia sudar frio.

La vi salir del cuarto dejando caer su maleta en el sillón cercas de Shingo quien se asusto un poco, y despues de dejar su maleta se fue a la cocina para tomar su ultima pertenencia una taza de café que le facinaba era completamente negra y tenia pequeños lobos blancos como corriendo en un bosque.

—"que haras alla? Tienes donde quedarte? Tienes conocidos haya? Familia, amigos-"

Empecé preguntar hasta que me detuvo con su respuesta.

—"prometido"

Senti que mi corazón se iba a parar.

—"prometido!?"

Pregunte caminando a la barra que dejaba ver de la sala a la cocina, no me importo que Kyo viera mi personalidad que yacía debajo de mi mascara.

—"si un prometido"

Me respondió después de estar buscando en uno de los cajones de la cocina.

—"desde cuando!"

Entre a la cocina, molesto quería incendiar el edificio con todas las personas adentro de él, incluyéndonos.

—"desde hace 6 meses"

Me miro directo a los ojos sin dar una expresión alguna, abrió las puertas de la repisa donde se encontraban los vasos y las tazas tomo la que le pertenecía.

—"QUE!"

La sujete del brazo nos miramos a los ojos. Miradas de odio de parte de ella, y yo no podía creer que estaba perdiendo a la única mujer que he amado.

—"…_suéltame_"

Me dijo sin verme a los ojos.

—"no"

La tome con ambas manos de los brazos la mire directamente al rostro.

—"…_suéltame ahora_"

Me volvió a decir me acerque más a su rostro, quería responder pero envés recibí un cabezazo que me hiso soltarla.

—"…vice"

Dije su nombre y cuando menos esperaba ya estaba caminando con su maleta hacia la puerta.

Corri y cerre la puerta machucándome los dedos.

—"aaah! Joder!"

—"…felicidades no solo haces que mi dia empeore sino que también muestras que puedes sentir algo después de azotarte la mano con la puerta …de nuevo"

Me miro con sus ojos grises, y con un poco de desprecio.

—"si, quiero romperme de nuevo la mano, algún problema?"

La mire después de haber sacado mi mano y haberme recargado en la puerta.

—"te has roto la mano por gusto!?"

Pregunto Shingo desde el sillón, al voltearlo a ver, vino la pregunta de cómo entraron ellos 2 a mi apartamento, pero deje esa pregunta sin responder ya que lo que más quería es que ella no se fuera.

—"no solo eso, también se ha roto un brazo por puro gusto"

Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa dulce, tierna, como las que me veía cada mañana desde que rompieron una de las camas y tubo que dormir en la misma cama que yo.

Me sentí un poco celoso que ria quemarle las cejas a Shingo pero decidi que no era el tiempo de actuar como un idiota.

Solo la quería a ella y quería matar al bastardo que la alejaba de mi.

—"encerio! Porque Yagami-san?!"

Shingo me dio la cara de perrito triste, esto debía de ser una mala broma, volte a ver a otro lado y no quise responder, asi que Vice lo hizo por mí.

—"porque es un masoquista"

Lo miro y dijo con una voz suave y dulce, bastante tierna, el tono que me encantaba me relajaba.

—"no olvides suicida"

Dije sonriendo, estúpidamente, Shingo y Kyo me miraron con un poco de confucion, pero ella sonrio.

Le gustaba escuchar cuanto daño me causaba antes.

Le gustaba saber que era violento y macabro.

Le gustaba escuchar todos los problemas que causaba.

—"y suicida es cierto"

Sonrio y me miro a los ojos.

Pero no le gustaba saber la verdad de mi.

Que estaba desesperado de tener la, de tener su amor, su corazón, todo lo que ella era la quería desesperadamente. Tenerla siempre a mi lado. Que solo fuera mía.

Eternamente mía.

—"quédate"

Deje de estar recargado de la puerta, me acerque a ella y la habrase acercando todo mi cuerpo con el de ella recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Sentí sus brazos empujándome, dio un paso para atrás y una cachetada fue suficiente para hacer que volviera a la realidad.

Saber que ella no estaría aquí conmigo.

No estaría en mi equipo para el próximo King of Fighters.

No estaría en mi apartamento.

En mi cuarto.

En mi cama, a mi lado haciéndome compañía.

Que no estará enamorada de mi.

Que no lo está.

Y que nunca lo estuvo.

Abrió la puerta que daba hacia la salida.

—"adiós Yagami"

Escuche la puerta cerrarse camine a la cocina y saque uno de los cuchillos más grandes.

No escuchaba lo que Shingo decía, no puse atención a Kyo por primera ves no tenia ni las mas minimas ganas de matarlo.

Solo me sentia deprecivo y con ganas de matarme.

Como los viejos tiempos.

Al final reaccione, Kyo estaba sosteniéndome al igual que Shingo, estaban tratando de quitarme el cuchillo y alejarme de la cocina, solo escuchaba que decían;

—"Suelta el cuchillo Yagami"

—"Iori-san! Por favor no lo haga"

—"vamos a la sala quieres! Yo no sé arreglar brazos"

—"Iori-san no creo que este apto para ver que corte su brazo de nuevo!"

—"de nuevo..?"

Volte a ver mi brazo derecho una abertura que no dejaba de sangrar, deje el cuchullo en el fregador y fui al baño.

Saque una caja azul, era por cada vez que me abria una herida al pelear con Kyo.

Saque una abuja e hilo, limpie la aguja con alcohol y puse bastante hilo para coser mas de 2 brazos.

Estire el hilo hasta desde mi boca hasta mi mano.

—"que haces…?"

Pregunto Kyo, muy ignorantemente,

—"se va coser la abertura es lo que se supone que debe de hacer una enfermera…"

Shingo respondió, no puse atención completamente ya que solo era una explicación de lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si no serraba la cortada.

—"como sabes?"

Le pregunte a Shingo sin voltearlo a ver.

—"mi hermana mayor es enfermera"

—"mm…"

—"sabes coser…?"

—"no"

Los 2 se voltearon a ver mientras que yo empezaba a coserme el brazo.

—"Iori-sama!"

—"que cres que estas haciendo!"

le grite después de que tomo la aguja y quito los hilos mal hechos, se asusto y se agacho.

Tuvo bastante valor de responderme.

—"…u-una mala puntada podría causar una mala cicatrización y dejar abierto a una infección-pu-puedo co-coserlo mi hermana me enseño"

—"ya que mas da no puedo perder más mi orgullo"

—"no te preocupes Iori-san se lo que hago!"

—"mm…"

Deje a Shingo coser mi brazo, estaba feliz de ayudarme pero se veía un poco temeroso de la sangre y de sostener mi brazo.

—"...tranquilo no te arancare los brazos por picotear mi brazo, antes ya me han tenido que coser los brazos"

Le dije a Shingo para tranquilizarlo un poco, trate de acomodarme en el sillón mientras el cosía mi cortada y Kyo caminaba por un rato por mi apartamento, trate de vigilarlo.

—"listo Yagami-san!"

—"sabes poner vendajes"

Le pregunte sacando unos vendajes que antes había usado.

—"si permítame!"

Shingo las tomo y empezó a darles vuelta, pero se detenía una que otra vez al ver las marcas de sangre que se les había quedado.

—"Yagami-san p-pu-puedo p-pr-preguntar porque-"

—"no te responderé incluso si preguntas, ya he perdido bastante orgullo por este día"

Le respondí, fríamente, miro hacia los vendajes y como un perrito solo y herido, al que abandonaron en una fría noche, termino de poner el vendaje y se fue a sentar alado de Kyo, quien había terminado de dar sus 20 vueltas.

—"porque-"

Lo detuve antes de que terminara.

Prendi la televisión, puse los pies en la mesa y dije.

—"primero; si, seré su compañero ya que mas diablos puedo hacer, segundo ella saca lo peor de mi y tercero lárguense no quiero perder más mi tiempo, temperamento y orgullo"

Kyo se levanto y salió por la puerta, Shingo iba tras de él, pero antes de salir llamo mi nombre.

—"Iori-sama"

—"mm…"

Voltee a verlo.

Se incline hacia enfrente y con seguridad y una fuerte voz dijo;

—"gracias por aceptar ser nuestro compañero de equipo, y le quiero pedir un favor antes de irme?"

—". . ."

No le respondí lo mire y levanto la mirada.

—"por favor no se abra las heridas y sé que es bastante fuerte Yagami-san, lo bastante para recuperar a Vice-san sea cual sea el motivo por el cual se halla ido!"

Volteé a ver el televisor.

—"no está nada mal para ser el aprendiz de Kyo"

Salió de mi apartamento y en cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Recargue mi nuca en el sillón y Cubrí mis ojos con mis brazos, sentí que mi vida se iba lentamente.

—"Soy fuerte pero…"

Las lágrimas brotaron como el día en que Tsume Yagami, fue enterrado.

No había llorado así, no desde el funeral de ese viejo maldito.

No desde que mi padre murió.

Igual que el ella se fue diciéndome que…

—"NUNCA ES SUFUCIENTE!"

Y Jamas lo será.

_**FIN**_


End file.
